Walking Down Hallways
by sexyhidan
Summary: A cute Naruto fanfic about KakuHidan May include some kisaIta, SasoDei, ZetTobi Yaoi! Don't like. Don't read! M for hidans mouth and future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Walking Down Hallways**

I was walking through the hallways to where I knew was a small unused classroom. I could see it up ahead but then I saw them! I had seen them through the window on the door. I knew the cloaks they wore, they were Akatsuki.

If I remember correctly what I heard from their earlier fight with a couple of older kids, their names are Hidan, a silver haired man with violet purple eyes, and Kakuzu with every inch of himself covered except his eyes which were red with green where an Iris and pupil should be.

Hidan was lying down, a little to the left, in the centre of the classroom on a stack of chairs. Kakuzu was leaning on the wall, counting money.

"Kuzu, can we stay in this classroom a little longer, I'm sure leader-sama won't mind." Hidan asked in that special way he had.

"No" A simple reply with a harsh tone that sent shivers down the zealot's spine.

"We have to go to class" Warned Kakuzu

Hidan now had a quest

_'Let the games begin'_ Thought Hidan, as he sat up and moved closer to the older man.

Kakuzu watched with caution as the Jashin praiser moved closer, He knew the look in the little zealot's eyes, it meant trouble.

"C'mon Kuzu, please can we stay."

_'He's batting those eyes again'_ thought Kakuzu

'Those beautiful violet eyes that shimmer against his hair, that perfect silver hair that sits perfectly on his head.'

Kakuzu has had a crush on Hidan ever since he entered the high school.

_'Look at Kakuzu, He's perfect from the colour of his eyes to the brown hair and stitches he hides so well.'_ Thought Hidan

He also has a crush on Kakuzu, he wants to confess, But is too self-cautious about it.

_'Shit! What if he doesn't like me in the same way! Is he even fucking GAY!'_ thought Hidan.

Hidan was so caught up in thinking he didn't notice how close he was to Kakuzu. He was leaning against him!

When he finally noticed Kakuzu had bent down to kiss him!

_'OMJ!'_ Thought Hidan.

_'CRAP!'_ thought Kakuzu.

Kakuzu pulled a way, blushing furiously with a hard on twitching uncomfortably in his pants.

Hidan was in the same position!

Stuck in the same room. Bright red faces. Hard-ons.

"K-K-Kuzu?" Hidan started.

"Y-yes?" stuttered Kakuzu.

"U-um, W-w-what did that m-mean."

"H-H-Hidan, I-I-I really l-like y-y-y-you, I-I mean r-really like you."

"K-K-Kuzu, I-I-I r-really l-l-like y-you t-too." Said Hidan, blushing even more, if possible.

"R-really?" Asked Kakuzu.

"Y-Yeah" Said Hidan, shyly. "H-hey, Kuzu?"

"Yeah?" Asked Kakuzu questioningly

"C-can I k-kiss you a-again" whispered Hidan

_'HE'S TOO DAMN CUTE!'_

"Sure," smirked Kakuzu 'Let's mess with him.'

"For 3,000 yen."

"Fuck you, Kuzu."

*Kisses Hidan*

"I was kidding!" Chuckled Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu?"

"Yes?"

"Are we dating now?"

Kakuzu pulled Hidan into his lap as he sat down.

"Yes Hidan, we're dating, now give me that kiss?"

_Bbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggg_

"C'mon, we should go." Said Kakuzu.

"Fuck the bell, I want that kiss!"

"Meet me here tomorrow and I'll give you that Kiss."

"Ok, Tomorrow."

-END-

**What did you think! Please tell me any mistakes I made!**


	2. Chapter 2 The group!

Walking Through Meadows

(Hidan's POV)

Hidan made it through the day with a smile, and for the first time ever he was not complaining about anything.

He met Kakuzu in the hallway whilst running to class as he was late.

"Hey Kuzu!"

(Kakuzu's POV)

"Hey Hidan." I say

"What's wrong? You seem upset. Is it because we didn't get a chance to meet up today."

He was right the others had picked today of all days to want to be talkative.

"It's nothing." I say

"'K." he **said. **

'Damn! He's too cute!'

"Hidan…"

"Yes!" he said, a lot more enthusiastic!

"KIDNAP!" I shout not loud enough for anyone to hear.

He picked Hidan up and started towards the empty classroom, in the abandon building now used for clubrooms.

On the way through the fields, the rest of the Akatsuki members were sitting under a tree when, coincidently, Kakuzu was walking with Hidan, who was yelling insanities, in his arms.

"What do you think their doing? **Do you think their fighting? **Asked Zetsu

"I don't know but I wanna find out!" Said Conan.

"Should we follow them?" Asked Pein.

"Tobi doesn't want to spy! Tobi's a good boy!" Stated Tobi.

"**It's not spying if they don't know, you will still be a good boy, Tobi."** Said BlackZetsu.

"Let's go!" Said Conan sneakily.

"Alright." Said Pein.

(Hidan's POV)

We were against the wall, kissing passionately. I felt special, I know how much Kakuzu hates to miss class and it's not like the others were planning to go anyway.

He bit down on my lower lip making me moan and open my mouth, immediately I felt a tongue slip into my mouth exploring my cavern.

A hand slipped under my shirt, the skin was rough but had the softest touch, and they were cold against my hot body.

Kakuzu broke the kiss to look at me panting heavily, VERY heavily!

He started nibbling on my neck and down onto my now bare chest. Somehow, whilst I was distracted, Kakuzu had removed my shirt.

OK Sorry to stop it here but I have to study for a test so I might as well post.

I will finish in a couple of days. Sorry! _


	3. Chapter 3: Descovered!

(Hidan's POV)

I hooked my arms around his neck. He had his hands around my waist, and lent up to kiss me, I gladly accepted.

(Kakuzu's POV)

'His lips are so soft, his hands are really soft too…

Wait, soft how I…'

Hidan had slid his hands from around Kakuzu's neck and up the front of his shirt, he was at Kakuzu's stomach and was traveling further up.

"Very funny ya little zealot." Kakuzu whispered in Hidan's ear.

(Hidan's POV)

'Zealot? That's new, …I like it.' Thought Hidan.

Kakuzu moved his hands from Hidan's waist and up Hidan's shirt. He managed to slip it over hidan's head. They were on the ground now on the ground.

(Group POV)

"…Uh" Was all Conan could say.

"Um… What do I say to this?" Is all Pein could ask.

"See?, only bad things happen when you spy!, Tobi told you so!" Hissed Tobi.

"**SHUT UP TOBI!** That's mean! You'll make him cry!, I'm sorry Tobi, all he meant was that you have to be quiet or we will be caught. Were all sorry we didn't listen to you. Forgive me.

"Tobi could never stay mad at Zetsu-sempai!" Tobi whispered.

"Were still sorry we didn't listen to you ,right guys!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, un." Said Deidera.

"Sorry." Said Sasori.

"GUYS!, WHAT DO WE DO ABOUT THOSE TWO!" Hissed Kisame.

"We just have to wait until they want to tell us." Said Itachi.

(Hidan's POV)

I had just successfully removed Kakuzu's shirt when there was a hiss of words at the window. We turn to face the window.

"Who do you think that was?!" I exclaim.

"I don't know. I'm sorry I brought you here."

"WHAT!? WHY!?" I shout.

"Because we will be caught!" He's starting to raise his voice.

"I DON'T CARE!" I yell, as loud as I can.

"Why." He asks curiously.

"Just because it's you." I say calmly.

I kiss him once more before we make our way to the door to see who it is. We sneak to the door then slam it open, only to see the rest of the group at the door staring at us.

We shut the door almost as fast as we opened it, locked it and ran to the nearest corner that was out of view. I was settled into Kakuzu's lap and it was quite comfortable. It was comfortable to know that I fit perfectly into Kakuzu's lap and his arms fit perfectly.

(Meanwhile, outside)

"What was that about?"

"I've never seen Kakuzu run so fast in his life!"

"**Not even after money**." Joked Zetsu.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting back together

Thanks for the reviews and advice!

Ill try to update sooner And special thanks to -onyxeyez- For the advice!

(Hidan's POV)

We started avoiding them; we wouldn't even look at them.

We didn't want to disappoint them.

It's not because were gay, no, we just didn't know what to do or say.

Oh yeah! By the way I live with Kakuzu now! Yes I know; weren't expecting this one were you? Turns out my 'parents' are homophobic SO…

They through me out!

**FLASHBACK…**

"HIDAN! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE! **NOW!" **Yell my father.

'He was mad!' I thought as I flew down the stairs.

"Yes father?" I asked.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" He bellowed.

He held up a bouquet of roses. Red. With a card.

The card was thrown at me. It read…

_**Hidan, From Kakuzu.**_

_**I love you more than anything.**_

_**If I didn't I wouldn't be doing this.**_

'Got that right.' I thought with a quiet giggle.

_**And because I love you I think we should talk with the others. I'm sure it will be fine if we believe it will.**_

_**I do, do you?**_

I was a little speechless at Kakuzu's words. They were so sweet.

I got up to leave to talk to him when I remembered my parents.

"This' I said holding them up. "Is a card and some of my favourite roses from someone very special to me." I said proudly

"This 'someone special' is a BOY!" Screeched my mother.

"So," I gasped. "I see no difference between you two and us, Love is love and I love him!" I yell.

"GET OUT!" Bellows my father. "AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

So here we were. I was walking towards Deidara, Conan, Sasori and Tobi.

Kakuzu went to talk with pein, Itachi, Kisame and Zetsu

Deidara looked over and saw me coming.

He ran over and tackled me to the floor in a hug.

"I thought you'd never talk to me again, un!" Shouted dei.

"HIDAN!" Yelled Conan as she jumped on the two boys.

"Guys? I don't think he can breathe." Said Sasori.

"**TWO BAD, **un**! HE DESERVES TO DIE!"** Yelled Conan and Deidara together.

(Kakuzu's POV)

I walked around shyly looking for the four, when all of a sudden I felt a heavy weight on my shoulders.

I gasped I surprise.

I recognised the bluish skin as Kisame's. Itachi, Pein and Zetsu stepped in front of me.

"Now you can't escape." Said Pein smirking triumphantly.

'Must have been his idea.'

"Actually, I was looking for you." I said.

"Oh, Dammit." Pein mumbled.

"Why so?" Asked Itachi.

"Well…" I mumbled quietly.

"What was the?" Pein asked teasingly.

"I…" I mumbled a bit louder.

"**Kisame."** Said Pein.

Kisame started choking Kakuzu lightly.

"I don't think he can breathe, guys.

"TOO BAD! HE ABANDONED US! Yelled Pein and Kisame simultaneously.

(3rd Person's view, in the cafeteria.)

"And?" asked Deidara.

"That's it Deidara." Said Hidan.

"WHA! What about all the juicy stuff!" Asked Deidara loudly.

"D-d-deidara!" Yelled Hidan.

"…"

"Kakuzu? Are you ok? You're going bright red, man." Said Pein, Smirking.

Hidan glanced at Kakuzu, This went unnoticed by all but Deidara.

"Hidan, Don't look at him your blushing too!" Smirked deidara.

"WH-what am not!" Shyly said Hidan.

"Yes. You are. Your pale so it's easy to tell." Said Sasori smugly.

"… *mumbles*"

"Hmmm?" Asked Sasori.

"FUCKING NOTHING!" yelled Hidan.

"Ahhh, The sound of Hidan's cussing. How I didn't miss it, Un." Said Deidara.

"Too fuckin' bad! IT'S BACK BITCHES!" Yelled Hidan, Throwing his hands in the air.


	5. Chapter 5: Chapter 4: Flashback scene

I didn't write this, a reader wrote this, I'll put their name at the bottom.

I was walking on the road, under the gloomy sky. I didn't know where I should go, where I can go. I decided to go to the park that I always go while I was a child. No surprises, there was no one because of the dark clouds. I slowly walked and sat on the swing. Cold wind was biting my face. 'Why. Why they had to be narrow-minded? I love Kakuzu too much and I am sure that he loves me too.. At least the thing that we experienced at class.. It felt so warm.. It felt so farm that I thought that I would melt.. I wish I can be with him always. But in this case.. I can't even go to school. I have to get a job to live. I won't be able to see him again.. Oh Jashin!' I shut my hands on my face, my shoulders began to shake with silent sobs. 'I don't want to lose him..'  
"Hidan?.."  
"Ha!?" I startled and straightened suddenly when I heard the voice of Kakuzu. When I looked back, I found him behind me. He was holding a plastic bag, looking at me worrily. "What are you doing here? You didn't even wear your coat.." He asked with a soft voice.  
"I *sniff* Kakuzu.." I wiped tears on my sleeve. At the same time he took long steps towards me, my body was wanked towards the tall guy who hugged me tight. "Oh my God.. Your body's so cold.. Also why are you crying Hidan?"  
His existence was enough to make me feel happy.. I hugged him back. 'Oh Jashin, I want to be in this arms forever. It's too bad that we won't see each other again...' "Kakuzu.. I.. My parents.. They told me that.. ..go ...and never come back.."  
"What!?" He suddenly pulled himself back and looked at me with wide eyes. "Why?!"  
"They.. They saw the card and flowers.."  
"Ahh.." He shut his deep green eyes. "Damn.. It's all my fault.. Hidan.. Sorry.."  
"Kakuzu.. I am sorry, too."  
"Why?" He asked.  
"In this case, I have to find a job.. *sniff* because I need a place to stay.. Looks like this is our last meeting."  
"What are you talking about!?" Kakuzu pressed my head on his hard chest tighter. "Baka. Baka. Baka.. As if I let you to stay another place!"  
"W-What?" I looked up, tears still shining at the corners of my eyes.  
"Let's go home." He whispered tenderly. "Seems like it will rain soon."  
"But Kakuzu what about your parents!?"  
A pair of large hands cupped my head, Kakuzu pressed his forehead on mine. "I live alone, dumbass."  
And he lowered his head in order to kiss my trembling lips.  
"Let's go home. So I can warm you up easily."

onyxeyez, thankyou sooo much for the help!


	6. Chapter 6: Exams

_**Walking Down Hallways 6**_

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner; I was busy with assessments for school! UGHHH! I HATE THEM! Anyway, On with the story!

Pein: …..

C'mon, It's not that bad

Pein: I am god, Meaning, She owns nothing!

Thank you!

(At school, under the tree, lunch)

The guys were sitting down under the tree, talking about the exams.

'Of course' thought Conan as she walked towards them, she sat down next to Pein.

"**Guys, please!** Fuckin **stop, Alright**, un?" Exclaimed Hidan and Deidara. The guys laugh as they said this.

"Guys, it's holidays after exams right?" asked Conan.

"Now that you mention it, holidays are 2 days after exams." Said Kakuzu.

"YEAH! Let's go to the water park, un!" said Deidara, Excited.

"FUCK YEAH! Let's fucking go!" agreed Hidan.

"I agree it might be fun" said Pein.

"Sooo…. We're going? Cool!" said Kisame.

"Yay! Tobi wants to go!" yelled Tobi.

Naturally their partner's agreed to go as to keep an eye on them.

(3 days later, at the tree, last day of the exams)

"Hey Dei, what's up? Asked Kisame, as he and Itachi walked over.

"I wouldn-" started Sasori.

"FUCK OFF!" yelled Deidara, cutting out Sasori.

"Whoa…. What's up with him?" Asked Kisame.

"Exams." Said Sasori plainly.

"Hn" mumbled Itachi, Looking towards the building.

Kisame and Sasori look towards the building, in the same direction as Itachi.

"Oh god." Said Kisame.

Kakuzu walked over and sat down next to the guys or rather on the opposite side of Deidara. Sasori also went to go sit with him.

"What, No hello?" Asked Kisame.

Kakuzu looked at Kisame for a second before turning towards Sasori.

"How's Deidara?" He asked.

"Same as Hidan most likely." Said Sasori.

"So, beyond the point of explosions and Ice-cream to fix everything?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes." Said Sasori.

"What are you talking about?" asked Pein.

"So he's at that level too, huh?" asked Sasori, Ignoring Pein.

"Very." mumbled Kakuzu.

"Here we go." They said as Hidan was walking over to sit with Deidara.

Everyone stared curiously at Kakuzu and Sasori as the moved further away, then 'IT' started.

Hidan and Deidara started yelling, screaming, bitching, moaning, complaining and cursing to each other about the exams.

People walking past stopped at the colourful array of words being thrown around, Teachers were too surprise by the fact that the two knew what the words even meant to do anything and the rest of the gang had a look of pure surprise on their faces as they sat in silence.

Zetsu and Tobi found them easily but said nothing as they sat down. Then Tobi couldn't take anymore.

"Tobi's bore-" He was cut off by Kakuzu's and Sasori's hands on his mouth.

Deidara's and Hidan's rampage stopped as they looked over to their friend.

"Too late." Said Sasori.

"You're on your own Tobi." Said Kakuzu as he and Sasori shrunk back into the shadows.

All of a sudden, Hidan and Deidara started their rampage again but this time at Tobi.

"**YOU'RE FUCKIN BORED! HOW DO YOU THINK WE FUCKING FEEL, HUH**, un!?" They yelled as they got up to chase him.

Everyone turned to Sasori and Kakuzu with horrified expressions on their faces.

"Kakuzu, Sasori" Said Pein.

"Were going, were going." They said as they got up to go and get the bomber and Jashinist.

"Wh-What was…that?" Asked Conan.

"I….Have...no…Idea." Said pein and everyone mumbled an agreement.

(Some time later)

Hidan and Deidara had calmed down and were sitting with the rest of the group.

Kind of.

Deidara layed down on the grass with his head on Sasori's legs, Refusing to talk.

Hidan sat side-ways in Kakuzu's lap and had somehow managed to wedge his upper body into the front of Kakuzu's hoodie, also refusing to talk.

The group continued like this until the bell rang for the last 2 periods.

Sasori had tried to pry Deidara of his body and failed, Kakuzu didn't even try. They all walked in there couples to their separate classes, waving as they went.

**Next chapter will be set in the school holidays just in case I forget. **

**Yes, I am just that clumsy.**

**Zetsu: ****you really are! ****It's funny to watch!**

**SHUT UP ZETSU!**

**Gaara: ****No need to get so defensive.**

**Say's the one that lost to Deidara.**

**Gaara: ****….**

**That's what I thought.**


End file.
